Maxwell (Personaje)
Para Maxwell, el antagonista, por favor ver aquí. Maxwell_(Personaje)/DS|Don't Starve Maxwell_(Personaje)/DST|Don't Starve Together Curiosidades * La voz de Maxwell suena como un Bandoneón. * El nombre de Maxwell se piensa que es una referencia al problema del pensamiento científico "demonio de Maxwell". * Maxwell se basa probablemente en Voland de la novela de [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/El_maestro_y_Margarita Michael Bulgakov, El maestro y Margarita]. Teniendo en cuenta que en la versión de Bulgakov el nombre comienza con W. * Ya que el verdadero nombre de Maxwell es William, es un hecho que el nombre de todos los personajes jugables comienzan con W. ** Maxwell como personaje jugable aparece como "Waxwell" en los archivos del juego. Es posible que haya sido nombrado Waxwell en los archivos del juego para evitar cualquier conflicto de archivos entre NPC Maxwell y Maxwell jugable. ** La versión jugable de Maxwell también fue apodado por los fanáticos "Waxwell" antes de su lanzamiento. * Actualmente en Don't Starve, Maxwell es uno de los cinco personajes que no pueden desbloquearse al por medio de Experiencia, los otros son Wes, Webber, Wilbur y Woodlegs. ** Cuando iniciamos un nuevo mundo como Maxwell él no es recibido por nadie. En cambio, despertara y dirá: "¡Libertad, al fin!". Esto puede implicar que el personaje que lo rescató del Trono de Pesadilla aún no tiene tanto control sobre el mundo como previamente lo hizo Maxwell. * Es posible que Maxwell haya creado a varios monstruos dentro de Don't Starve. Esto se puede ver en frases como "¡Ellos no me reconocen!" al ver a los perros, o "Fue un experimento fallido" al examinar al Pájaro alto. ** Maxwell rompe la cuarta pared al hablar de Klei e incluso de Don't Starve, por ejemplo, al examinar el Pico opulento: "Lógicas del juego". ** Cuando se examina una Casa de cerdo, dice "¡Voy a resoplar!" Esta es una referencia a la historia popular de los niños "Los tres cerditos". ** Al examinar la Espada oscura, Maxwell dice "risita-bocado!" en referencia a la Espada Vorpal en A través del espejo. ** Antes de la actualización "Underground" (cuando las entradas a las cuevas estaban cubiertas por basalto), al examinar una roca de basalto, Maxwell diría "Hice una roca tan pesada que no he podido levantar", que es una referencia a la Paradoja omnipotencia, quizás solidificando la idea de que Maxwell es el Dios de todo el terreno que tiene lugar en el juego. * Después de la actualización All's Well That Maxwell ''el Codex Umbra fue añadido al juego como un objeto especial para Maxwell, y su sonido cuando participa en una pelea es diferente. * Si se muere a causa de la oscuridad cuando se juega como Maxwell en la morgue dirá que la causa de la muerte es "Charlie" en lugar de "oscuridad". * La regeneración de cordura para Maxwell en Don't Starve Together es de 6,66 una posible referencia al numero de la bestia. * Su descripción del Curio Cabinet en The Forge es "Anteriormente Rey de las Sombras, últimamente Maxwell esta reencontrándose a si mismo entre la gente común ". Galería Waxwell silueta.png|Silueta de Maxwell. Waxwell retrato.png|Retrato de Maxwell. Waxwell ingame.png|Maxwell en juego. Maxwell Mapa.png|Icono del mapa de Maxwell. Maxwell lightning strike.png| Maxwell al ser alcanzado por un rayo en el DLC ''[of Giants. Maxwell frozen.png| Maxwell congelado en el DLC [of Giants'. MaxwellAsleep.png|Maxwell puesto a dormir cuando se cocina una mandrágora. Maxwell Fantasma.png| Fantasma de maxwell en Don't Starve Together. CardMaxwell.png|Cromo de Steam para Don't Starve con Maxwell CardMaxwell (Foil).png|Cromo plateado de Steam para Don't Starve con Maxwell Shadows and Hexes.png| "Sombras y maleficios", cromo de Steam protagonizado por Maxwell para Don't Starve Together. DST Trading cards Shadows and Hexes.jpg| Imagen completa del cromo de Don't Starve Together. All's well that Maxwell.jpg|Maxwell en el poster de la actualizacion All's well that Maxwell Slap fight zpsrw06dc7d.gif| Animación que podía encontrarse bajo el url de " dontstarvetogether.com/proelium/" donde "Proelium" significa "Lucha" en latín. Maxwell retrato DST.png| Retrato de Maxwell para Don't Starve Together. William Carter skin.png| Aspecto "No-triunfante" de Maxwell en Don't Starve Together Waxwell Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png| Aspecto "Invitado de honor" de Maxwell en Don't Starve Together Waxwell Survivor Skin Portrait.png| Aspecto "Sobreviviente" de Maxwell en Don't Starve Together Maxwell-Halloween.png|Aspecto del evento Hallowed Nights de Maxwell en Don't Starve Together Maxwell Warrior Skin Portrait.png|Aspecto "Gladiador" de Maxwell en Don't Starve Together Maxwell Rose.png|Aspecto "Rose" de Maxwell exclusivas de Tencent. TheBrainVSTheChin.png| Dibujo realizado durante uno de los streams de Klei. Maxwell Valentine Card 2016.png|"¿Entonces, amig@, serias mi valentin?" Tarjeta de San Valentin 2016 de Maxwell. Maxwell Valentine 2017.jpg| "Hay magia entre nosotros" Tarjeta de San Valentin 2017 de Maxwell. en:Maxwell Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Desbloqueables Categoría:Vestidos También podría interesarte